


Policjanci

by ema670



Category: Deadman Wonderland, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece
Genre: M/M, Policjanci, Prysznic, policeman, shower
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/ema670
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU gdzie moi ulubieńcy są policjantami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Policjanci

To był ciężki dzień dla dwójki mundurowych, mimo dość prostych zadań, naprawdę mieli dość tej roboty, co chwilę byli wysyłani do jakichś pierdół, kiedy w końcu będą mogli się wyżyć na przestępcach i dać im solidną nauczkę? Aomine rzucił czapką o blat biurka i poluzował koszulę.  
\- Kurwa, co to w ogóle było? – jęknął. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Typowe policyjne biuro. Które w tym momencie tylko on i Zoro okupowali, bo pieprzony komendant postanowił wziąć sobie wolne i to akurat wtedy, gdy doskonale wiedział, że będzie od cholery roboty.  
\- Jesteś zbyt nerwowy. – Odpowiedział zielonowłosy, opierając się o framugę drzwi i spoglądając na partnera.  
\- I kto to mówi?! Sam nie byłeś lepszy! – Burknął na Roronoę i spojrzał na swoje ciuchy. – Jestem cały mokry. – Jęknął.  
\- Nie tylko Ty. – Roronoa ściągnął marynarkę i przewiesił przez pierwsze lepsze krzesło. – Już dawno tak nie lało. – Aomine spojrzał na niego spod byka. Ten facet był dziwnie opanowany, mimo że dzisiaj był ich najgorszy dzień w czasach pracy na komendzie. Jest zimno, mokro i w dodatku środek nocy. Na cały komisariat tylko kilka osób siedziało na dyżurze, a na tym piętrze pozostali tylko oni.  
\- Chce wracać do domu. – mruknął po nosem. Spoglądając jak Roronoa rozpina guziki od koszulki. Szybko się zaczerwienił i zaczął machać rękami. – Oj, oj, Co ty robisz, zwariowałeś?!  
\- O co Ci chodzi? – Spojrzał na niego jak na debila. Z resztą, był nim. Jaki facet tak reaguje na cokolwiek. – Tylko się rozbieram, dla Twojej informacji, nie mam zamiaru wracać w takim stanie do domu. Chcę wziąć prysznic.  
\- Debilu, to jest biuro komendanta gdzie chcesz tutaj wziąć prysznic? – Wziął marynarkę chłopaka i rzucił nią w niego. – Niech zgadnę, znowu się pomyliłeś, Boże, co ja z tobą mam?  
\- nie pomyliłem się, tylko… - Zagryzł wargi. Jego policzki natychmiast zrobiły się czerwone. Szlag, znowu się zgubił i to na miejscu pracy! Tym bardziej zrobił się czerwony, gdy Aomine zaczął się śmiać mu prosto w twarz.  
-Jak małe dziecko.  
\- Och, zamknij się!  
\- Idziemy. – Złapał zielonowłosego za barki i zaczął go pchać w stronę drzwi. Jego ręce natychmiast wyczuły jak sztywne są jego mięśnie. Nic dziwnego z taką postawą i figurą Zoro nie mógł być po prostu luźny. Ale teraz miał wrażenie, że spiął się jeszcze bardziej.  
Gdy wypchnął go z biura, pociągnął za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę natrysków. Oczywiście były na innym piętrze, ale na szczęście przez całą drogę nikt go nie przyłapał na ciągnięciu za sobą półnagiego partnera. – Tu są prysznice, kretynie. – Burknął wskazując na drzwi z napisem szatnia, oboje tam weszli i Zoro od razu poszedł w kierunku natrysków. - Wchodzisz w spodniach? – Spytał.  
\- Coś Ci nie pasuje? I tak są mokre. – Stwierdził gładko i już chciał zamknąć za sobą drzwi, gdy nagle znowu poczuł na swoich barkach nacisk dłoni. –EJ, Co ty…? – Walnął o przeciwległą ścianę.  
Aomine oblizał się na samą myśl tego co chce zrobić. Jeszcze przed chwilą się wahał, a teraz miał ochotę zerżnął gościa tu i teraz. Obrócił Roronoę do siebie. Ten poczuł jak uderza biodrem o przycisk od natrysku i woda zaczyna lecieć mu prosto na głowę. Super. Wyprostował się i popatrzył na chłopaka przed nim. Daiki patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a później przejechał wzrokiem po całym jego ciele. Oblizał się dając znać zielonowłosemu czego od niego oczekuje.  
Zoro natomiast patrzył z powagą na ciemnowłosego. Na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnej konkretnej emocji, co Aomine przyjął raczej z ulga niż z przerażeniem. Zoro był raczej zagadkowym typem, a jego pogarda w oczach oznaczała bardziej zgodę niż odrzucenie.  
\- Ściągnij to. – Daiki poczuł szarpnięcie za górną część ubrania. – niszczysz mundur. – Powiedział twardo. Aomine mrugnął dwa razu oczami, jakby nie dowierzając. Ale Zoro szybko go uświadomił. – Jeśli chcesz mnie bzyknąć to się, kurwa, rozbieraj! – wrzasnął, szarpiąc młodszego od siebie chłopaka.  
Niebieskowłosy chyba jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie ściągał swojej marynarki i koszuli, zawsze robił to leniwie i niedbale. Teraz ciuchy niemal natychmiast pofrunęły na mokre kafelki. Zoro patrzył na dobrze zbudowane ciało byłego koszykarza. Czemu miałby sobie odpuścić w takim momencie. Przyciągnął chłopaka za barki i pocałował brutalnie, gdy ten męczył się z paskiem. Jak na złość nie chciał teraz się odpiąć tylko robił mu problemy. Aomine lekko jęknął w zaskoczeniu, ale zaraz położył dłoń na tyle głowy Roronoy i odwzajemnił pocałunek tak mocno, że zielonowłosy znowu walnął plecami o ścianę.  
Daiki był cały rozpalony, mimo jego ciemnej karnacji na jego twarzy widać było zaczerwienienie i błogi wzrok. Chciałby już wejść w ten twardy tyłek. Poczuł jak zielonowłosy ciągnie go za pasek i rozpina go. Jemu poszło to o wiele szybciej. Starszy był zdecydowanie bardziej opanowany od niego.  
Roronoa poczuł jak ręce młodszego ściskają go mocno za pośladki, a Daiki tylko czeka aż ściągnie spodnie. Zoro najpierw zrzucił spodnie młodszego z jego bioder, te z brzękiem uderzyły klamrą w kafelki. Spojrzał na bokserki chłopaka i złapał za ich brzeg szybko zsuwając na dół. Aomine był już tak podniecony, że jego maleństwo stało na wpół twarde i tylko czekało na odrobinę uwagi. Zielonowłosy tylko uśmiechnął się na widok nabrzmiałego członka.  
\- Nie taki zły. – skomentował wrednie i przeszedł do ściągania swojej garderoby.  
\- „Nie taki zły”? Żartujesz? Nie mów mi, że masz… - Urwał gdy zobaczył, że Zoro nie ma bielizny, a jego członek, będąc zaledwie na wpółtwardym, wydawał się już dostatecznie duży, by zawstydzić młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Pod wrażeniem, hm? – Starszy uniósł brew.  
\- Cóż – Chrząknął. – nie będę narzekał. – przełknął ślinę.  
Daiki zaczął subtelnie całować chłopaka, jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Zielonowłosego, jakby szukały konkretnego miejsca. Jak już znalazły ścisnął tak mocno, że Roronoa aż drgnął.  
\- Zoro… – Zielonowłosy usłyszał przy swoim uchu. Czuł jak mężczyzna ciągnie zębami za jego kolczyk. Musiał zamknąć oczy by powstrzymać się od zbędnego jęknięcia. – Jesteś tak cholernie seksowny – poczuł dłoń na swoim przyrodzeniu. Daiki nie czekał na oklaski, wystarczyło tylko parę ruchów i zielonowłosy był całkiem twardy. Chrząknął żeby ukryć lekkie jęknięcie.  
Daiki spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Oparł jedną z rąk nad głową zielonowłosego i spojrzał z góry. Schylił się by umieścić delikatny, leniwy pocałunek na ustach niższego mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale Roronoa nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, wręcz przeciwnie popatrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym irytacji. – Co? – odpowiedź ze strony zielonowłosego przyszła w gestach, zabrał on ręce młodszego, praktycznie zmuszając go do utraty równowagi i niemal pocałowania ściany. Położył je na swoich pośladkach i...  
\- zajmij się tym, a nie pierdołami. – powiedział twardo.  
\- Tak Ci śpieszno? – Uśmiechnął się wrednie ściskając mocno tyłek Zoro.  
Zoro syknął, ale nie miał zamiaru tylko stać i czekać, aż młodziak coś zrobi. Ruszył biodrami i uderzył swoim o przyrodzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Aomine jęknął. – Śpieszysz… - Pocałował go w szyje, kosztując jego ciemną skórę. – się… - całował bardzo powoli linię szczęki zielonowłosego. – do… - Płatek ucha przyozdobiony kolczykami, wydawał się być kuszący – dzieci? – zażartował gryząc chłopaka w chrząstkę ucha uwielbiając ciche brzęknięcie trzech złotych łezek.  
\- Tak. – jęknął, kurde uwielbiał to. – nie gryź mnie! – warknął czując jak traci powoli panowanie. Jeśli dzieciak nie przyśpieszy, to przysięga, że sam się zabierze do roboty.  
\- Mówisz serio? – Daiki przestał ssać jego ucho. W zaskoczeniu patrzył na Zielonowłosego. – Masz dzieci? – Roronoa nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzył z chęcią mordu na partnera. Postanowił, że da do zrozumienia, że nie żartuje, złapał chłopaka za biodra i znowu o niego uderzył, nie zapominając o odpowiednim podniesieniu bioder, by spowodować lekkie otarcie o ciało ciemniejszego mężczyzny.  
\- Pośpiesz się. – Znowu warknął.  
Daiki nie potrzebował więcej, ale bardzo chciał rozdrażnić Roronoę, w końcu kiedy to robił Zielonowłosy robił tą cudowną minę, złość i przyjemność pomieszana z dziką satysfakcją, jak kogoś może to nie podniecać?! Aomine właśnie utworzył plan i nie chciał się poddawać, jak za starych czasów licealnych po prostu wiedział, że to on tutaj będzie rządził. Znowu się pochylił nad zielonowłosym i zaczął drażnić językiem jego skórę wzdłuż lewego obojczyka.  
\- No, kurwa! – Roronoa syknął. Ile można czekać? Złapał partnera za ramiona i obrócił się z nim uderzając nim o ścianę. Niebieskowłosy burknął z bólu i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Zoro nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak pięknie wyglądał kiedy był wkurzony, już nie mówiąc o tym, że NA PEWNO lubił, gdy ktoś go tak pieścił. Jego policzki nie były czerwone tylko dlatego, że był zły, Aomine był wręcz pewny, że Roronoę cholernie jarało to droczenie się. Ale tym razem postanowił, że pójdzie mu na rękę. Ni stąd ni zowąd, padł na kolana, Zoro omało się nie przewrócił, trzymając jego ramiona. Na szczęście ten gość wiedział jak utrzymać równowagę. Młodszy zaczął całować mięśnie brzucha stojącego przed nim Roronoy, woda z prysznica spływała powoli po jego ciele, a Aomine z przyjemnością ją zlizywał, oczywiście wiedział, że samą zabawą z sześciopakiem Zielonego nic nie zdziała, dlatego jedna z jego rąk wylądowała na członku chłopaka, a druga na jego pośladku. Zoro oparł dłonie na ścianie, która miała mu pomóc utrzymać równowagę, gdy Daiki zaczął miętosić, najpierw jego członka, a później jądra.  
-Kurwa. – syknął przymykając oczy, najchętniej by teraz z dużą frustracją pieprzył dłoń Niebieskowłosego, Kurde, ta ręka czyniła cuda, o tak, koszykarze wiedzą jak ćwiczyć uchwyt. No i chyba nie specjalnie się powstrzymywał, bo już po paru sekundach, mocno pchnął biodrami, co młodszy odebrał z uśmiechem i zaciśnięciem drugiej dłoni. Zoro był pewny, że na jego tyłku zostanie czerwony ślad.  
Jęknięcie Zielnowłosego tylko pobudziło jego rządze, dlatego jego dłoń wsunęła się między pośladki, dzięki bogu za tę wodę, bo weszła naprawdę gładko, a jeden palec nawet nie był wyzwaniem. Co go niezmiernie cieszyło, czego już nie można powiedzieć o Roronorze, którzy strzepnął jego dłoń i z zamkniętymi oczami syknął  
-Nie trzeba. – Zagryzł wargę. Aomine się uśmiechnął, jego dłonie opuściły ciało partnera i przesunęły się w stronę jego kolan, jednym ruchem rąk zgiął kolana zielonowłosego tak, ze ten upadł zaraz przednim. Minęła naprawdę chwila, gdy Zoro zorientował się co się stało i kolejna, gdy jego usta złączyły się brutalnie z ustami Aomine, przysunął się do niego niemal natychmiast. Jego ramię owinęło się wokół barków Niebieskowłosego, przysuwając go do siebie. Jego członek uderzył o mięśnie chłopaka, który wręcz łapczywie żądał wzmocnienia tego drapieżnego pocałunku. Ich języki łączyły się i rozdzielały z brutalnością, a zęby przygryzały wzajemnie wargi, kiedy Aomine zassał się na języku Roronoy, ten jęknął i jakby tracił równowagę, która i tak była zachwiana przez dzikie pożadanie. Zoro naprawdę miał dość czekania i sam objął prowadzenie. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał głowę Aominę by móc całować go z duża namiętnością, a drugą sięgnął za siebie by dosięgnąć członka chłopaka i włożyć go w siebie. Kiedy tylko zaczął wsuwać go w swój odbyt, jego mina pokazywała grymas bólu, a nie rozkoszy i z jakiegoś powodu Aomine uznał to za cholernie seksowne, mimo że teraz najchętniej by przycisnął Zoro by wejść w niego całego, to przyjemna ciasność i ten widok sprawiały, że chciał jak najdłużej rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Zoro był jebanym masochistą i to było widać. Bo im większy opór stawiało jego ciało tym bardziej rozkosznie wyglądał jego wizerunek. Aomine przygryzł język, jeśli to nie było seksowne to nigdy więcej nie nazwie siebie najlepszym koszykarzem na świecie.  
\- Ah – Jęknął. Czując na sobie przyjemne ciepło zaciśniętych mięśni. O tak, tak cholernie mocno oplatały jego całe przyrodzenie, że nie mógł się powstrzymać jak tylko jęknąć prosto w usta Roronoy, który odwzajemnił się tym samym. Oboje głośno dyszeli, Zoro po niedługiej chwili złapał za ramiona Niebieskowłosego i wprawił w ruch swoje ciało, mięsnie jego nóg napięły się podnosząc go do góry i opuszczając powoli na dół, zrobił ruch po łuku, jakby chciał ujeżdżać Daikiego i gdyby nie nagły skok ciśnienia u wspomnianego, pewnie by to robił, ale Aomine, nie wytrzymał i sam wziął się do roboty, Zoro uderzył plecami o podłogę, młodszy nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na grymas mężczyzny, tylko zaczął mocno ruszać biodrami, każde uderzenie powodowało mocne chlupnięcie, a gdy tylko członek uderzał wewnątrz zielonowłosego oboje jęczeli.  
Zielonowłsoy próbował się czegoś złapać, jednak leżąc na kafelkach natrysków, w pracy ciężko o jakieś uchwyty, w końcu, kurwa, nikt nie pomyślał, że na policji znajdzie się dwóch popierdolonych gejów, którzy znajdą ochotę by bzykać się po robocie! Jedyny co pozostało Roronorze to wbić palce w umięśnione barki Daikiego, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo gdy tylko poczuł mocny ścisk, zaczał poruszać się szybciej.  
-Ah, szybciej. – Zoro jęknął, znowu zaciskając rękę. Jęgo plecy mocno ocierały się o kafelki, Aomine lekko unosił jego biodra, co powodowało, że tylko na wysokości klatki piersiowej dotykał podłogi. W pewnym momencie Młodszy chłopak przerwał ruchy, jego członek w połowie ukryty w pośladkach Roronoy był pokryty śliską mazią. – kurwa…- Zoro jękną. – Czemu przerwałeś? – nie ukrywał zawodu, jest tak blisko, że tylko czekał aż dzieciak skończy co zaczął. Ale nie czekał na odpowiedź, bo Aomine po prostu gdzieś patrzył. Zagapił się, czy co? Chciał spojrzeć w kierunku drzwi, ale nie dał rady, bo znowu poczuł jak członek się w niego wbija z niezwykłą siłą, jakby większą niż wcześniej, Aomine teraz na niego nie patrzył tylko zerknął w kierunku drzwi i lubieżnie się oblizał. Ktoś się im przyglądał, Zielonowłosy nawet nie miał szansy zobaczyć kto, jeśli to ktoś z jego grupy to ma przejebane, kucharzyna pewnie do końca życia by mu nie dał świętego spokoju…  
Aomine, raczej nie wyglądał na przejętego, jego ruchy były tym mocniejsze im dłużej się patrzył na nieproszonego gościa, jednak brunet, który wbił do właśnie do natrysków, najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do takich widoków, (duh, kto by był) i zniknął za ścianą, chociaż Daiki wciąż widział, że chłopak co jakiś czas zerka do środka.  
\- Ktoś trzepie na nasz widok. – szepnął do ucha Roronoy, a ten tylko jęknął, gdy poczuł jak po raz kolejny wbija się w niego członek Daikiego. – Kręci mnie to. – Dodał, jakby Zoro nie czuł tego na własnym ciele, przygryzł ucho partnera, a jego wzrok wciąż nie schodził z miejsca, w którym spodziewał się zobaczyć gościa.  
\- Kurwa – Roronoa jęknął. – Kto to? – Spytał i nie mógł powstrzymać się by samemu prosić ciałem o szybsze uderzenia. Jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się w rytm. Jedna z rąk wciąż ściskała ramię Daikiego, a przedramieniem drugiej przykrył twarz. Oczy zamglone, nie wiadome krople na twarzy, czy to łzy, czy to wciąż woda z prysznica leciała po twarzy Zielonowłosego.  
-Senji. – Odpowiedział tym razem spoglądając na Roronoę. – Chcesz dla niego dojść? – Aomine oblizał się spowalniając swoje ruchy, które teraz były tylko chwilowym uzupełnieniem.  
-Mmm – Zoro „zamruczał” w odpowiedzi, jego uśmiech mówił tylko, że wręcz to uwielbia. Groźny uśmiech wpełzł na usta niebieskowłosego. Zaczął wbijać się w Zoro nagle, z dużą siłą i nie oszczędzając siły na prędkości.  
Teraz już żaden z nich nie dawał rady nic powiedzieć, ich jęki mieszały się w zaparowanym powietrzu, temperatura prysznica lekko podniosła się, a ich ciała wytwarzały własne pole, które wręcz prosiło się o jeszcze więcej uwagi. Zoro był na granicy, złapał za swojego członka i szybko nim poruszał, jego dłoń prawie zmiażdżona przez przyciskające go ciało Daikiego, zaciskała się na nim z dużo siłą, a jego członek i tak prosił o więcej. Aomine pochylił się nad Zielonowłosym, jego oddech trafiał na klatkę piersiową, był coraz szybszy i coraz bardziej wyraźny. Ostatnie szybkie uderzenia, przy każdym chłopak wstrzykiwał koeljną dawkę spermy w ciało Roronoy, całkowicie wypuszczając z siebie jej ładunek.  
-Ach. Zoro – jęknął. Zaciskając dłonie i wgryzając się w pierś partnera.  
Starszy krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie – kurwa – To było to czego chciał, ale nie myślał, że przyniesie to aż tak mocne i prawie bolesne uwolnienie. Nim całkowicie doszedł kilka razy jękną z rozkoszy, Chuchając ciepłym powietrzem na barki młodszego chłopaka.  
Aomine padł, gdy poczuł jak Zoro rozluźnia się wokół niego. Wręcz przytrzasnął Zielonowłosego, a ten tylko dyszał.  
-Kurde, to było dobre. – Odezwał się Zoro całkiem rozkładając ręce, Aomine na szczęście podniósł się by mógł jedną z nich wyciągnąć z pomiędzy nich. Czuł, ciężar partnera na sobie, ale nie miał zbytniej pretensji. Jego nogi opadły wzdłuż ciała Aomine. – On tam jeszcze jest? – Spytał.  
-Nie wiem, chyba poszedł. – Na reszcie młodszy postarał się unieść na rękach i uwolnić Roronoe od swojego ciężaru.  
\- W sumie to mógł się przyłączyć. – Obaj stwierdzili niemal jednocześnie, a następnie uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Aomine pochylił się nad zmachanym ciałem Zielonowłosego i pocałował go, tym razem delikatnie, tak po prostu, zwykły całus.  
\- Trzeba wstać.  
\- No. – Zoro wciąż łapał powietrze.  
\- I się ubrać.  
\- No.  
\- Zaczynam rozumieć czemu ten kucharz Cie tak nie trawi.  
-Oi! – Zoro wręcz wskoczył na obie nogi, słysząc komentarz kolegi.  
\- Moglibyście już się ubrać. – Usłyszeli za sobą czyjś głos. Gdy się obrócili zobaczyli nikogo innego jak wcześniejszego podglądacza. Zoro oparł ręce na biodrach i stał dumnie w swojej nagiej okazałości.  
\- Senji~ - Aomine podszedł, nagi, do chłopaka i oparł się na nim ramieniem. – Jak Ci się podobało? – Spytał i nie minęła chwila, jak Brunet zrobił się cały czerwony i szybko się wycofał. - Muszę wracać na służbę. – Daiki wybuchnął śmiechem i gdy tylko chciał skomentować zachowanie starszego od nich mężczyzny, przerwał mu widok Zoro, który właśnie starał się pozbyć resztek ich aktywności ze swojego tyłka. Aomine oblizał się i po raz drugi tego dnia, Zoro został rzucony na kafelki.  
\- Co powiesz na drugą rundę?  
Złośliwy uśmiech Roronoy był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

**Author's Note:**

> Roronoa Zoro - One Piece, gdyby Zoro żył w 'realnym' świecie byłby policjantem.  
> Aomine Daiki - Kuroko No Basuke, gdyby nie zawodowa gra w kosza, Daiki byłby policjantem.  
> Senji Kiyomasa- Deadman Wonderland, przed trafieniem do więzienia, Senji był policjantem.  
> Własnie dlatego połączyłam tę trójkę ^^
> 
> Zapraszam do mnie na bloga ^^


End file.
